Fubuki
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou tries to kill Ichigo and Kisshu by leaving them out in a blizzard, but Ichigo calls Pai to come get them. What happens when the Mews find out?


**Fubuki**

_This is the last time I stay late at the Café, _Ichigo thought bitterly. She had stayed late because Ryou had told her to, even as it started snowing. _I bet he doesn't even care that I'll probably die out here, _she thought.

The light snowfall from earlier had turned into a blizzard, and she was walking through it, barely able to see where she was going. Soon she had absolutely no clue where she was, and the cold was making her tired.

Suddenly she tripped over something, and looked back. To her shock, she saw Kisshu half-buried in snow, unconscious. She immediately went over and pulled him out of the snowbank, then checked for a pulse. She was relieved to find that he was still alive, but he wasn't waking up, and he was shaking from the cold.

_I am SO glad Lettuce discovered we can use telepathy, _Ichigo thought, and then screamed telepathically, _PAI!_

_OW! What do you want, and where the hell is Kisshu? _Pai shouted back.

_I need you to come get us; I just found him half-buried in the snow, and it's snowing so hard I have no clue where I am, _Ichigo said.

_I'm on my way, _Pai said, and cut the connection. A minute later, Pai appeared next to her and Kisshu, grabbed both of them by the shoulder, and teleported.

They landed in a green room, and Ichigo sighed; it was much warmer. Pai knelt next to her and Kisshu, and put a hand on Kisshu's chest. "That's not good," he said.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"He's got a pretty bad case of hypothermia and some frostbite," Pai said. "He's also really weak. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little warmer," Ichigo said.

"You should take that wet coat off," Pai said. Ichigo did so as Pai snapped his fingers. She was interested to see that Kisshu was suddenly wearing pajamas. Pai teleported out and returned with a towel, then dried Kisshu's hair off. Then he handed Ichigo the towel and picked up Kisshu as Ichigo dried her hair off.

Ichigo got up as Pai put Kisshu on the bed. "Stay quiet for a bit, I need to heal Kisshu," Pai told her.

"'Kay," Ichigo said sleepily. Pai put his hand on Kisshu's chest, and started healing him.

Ten minutes later, Pai said, "He's still pretty weak, but he should be feeling better soon. Why were you out in that blizzard?"

"Ryou made me stay late…." Ichigo said. She was really tired, and Pai said, "You should go to sleep too. You can climb in with Kisshu; he won't mind. And I've spent hours lecturing him on not going too far."

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said. "He's still shivering, do you have more blankets?"

"There are some in his closet; I'll get them," Pai said. Ichigo took her shoes off as Pai went over to Kisshu's closet, and climbed into Kisshu's bed as Pai came back with a stack of blankets.

Pai spread the blankets over Kisshu and Ichigo as Ichigo laid back, and said, "Get some rest, I'll be in and out."

"Thanks…." Ichigo said, and fell asleep. Pai watched as she snuggled against Kisshu in her sleep, then quietly left.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu started to wake up. He realized that he was feeling really weak, and wondered, _What happened? _

Suddenly he noticed that someone's arms were wrapped around his waist, and he turned his head. To his utter shock, Ichigo was asleep next to him, her arms wrapped around his waist, looking peaceful. He carefully reached out, putting a hand on her cheek. She leaned into the warmth, but didn't wake up.

_What's going on? _Kisshu wondered. _I can't remember what happened. Why do I feel so weak, how did I get back to my room, and WHY is Ichigo sleeping with me? I thought she hated me- although she's been a bit nicer lately._

He noticed Ichigo was stirring, and asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo sleepily opened her eyes. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel really weak," Kisshu said. "What happened? I can't remember anything."

"I found you half-buried in the snow when I was out in yesterday's blizzard, and called Pai because it was snowing so hard I had no clue where we were," Ichigo said. "Lettuce discovered we can use telepathy."

"I wonder why I was out in the snow…." Kisshu said.

"I have no clue; you don't remember anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Not a thing," Kisshu said. "Why were you out in the middle of a blizzard?"

"Ryou made me work late, despite the fact it was starting to snow," Ichigo said. "Maybe he's trying to get rid of me."

"Can he go down?" Kisshu asked.

"Wait till you're feeling better," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed as they heard teleportation. Pai appeared, and came over, then asked, "How are you two feeling?"

"I think I'm fine," Ichigo said.

Pai put a hand on her chest and said, "You should take it easy today, but you're pretty much recovered." He went to Kisshu and put a hand on his chest, then said, "You're going to have to stay in bed for a few days, Kisshu. And no pushing yourself; it'll just make things worse."

"I hate being stuck in bed," Kisshu grumbled.

"I'll stay with you," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked at her, shocked. "You don't hate me?" he asked.

"No, I was just trying to get Ryou to be less evil towards me, and I knew he'd try to kill you if I said straight out that I love you," Ichigo said. "I think he must have somehow found out; I'm guessing that he sent me out in that blizzard in an attempt to kill me."

"I think I'll go talk with Lettuce," Pai said.

"HA! I knew you two were together!" Kisshu said. "So, have you-"

He didn't get to finish; Pai teleported out. Ichigo giggled. "Lettuce didn't mention this," she said.

"I bet she was hiding it from Blondie," Kisshu said.

_**With Pai: **_He found Lettuce at her house, and it looked like she was going somewhere. Sighing, he tapped on her window. Lettuce looked up, startled, and then Pai heard her say telepathically, _Meet me outside; my parents don't know._

Pai nodded and floated down to the ground, which was covered in snow. Five minutes later, Lettuce ran up to him. "Pai, did something happen?" she asked. "Ryou called a meeting saying Ichigo's gone missing."

"I should have known he'd try to pin this on us," Pai muttered. "Yesterday he made Ichigo work late, and she tried to walk home in the middle of that blizzard. She also found Kisshu half-buried in the snow, and called me. I came and got both of them, and Ichigo's fine, but Kisshu's not doing so well. Anyways, we think Ryou might have been trying to kill Ichigo for loving Kisshu."

"Let's go interrogate him," Lettuce said.

"Good plan," Pai said. He took her hand and teleported.

They landed in front of Café Mew Mew, and Lettuce pulled Pai up to the doors, then went in without knocking. The other Mews (minus Ichigo), Ryou, and Keiichiro looked up, and Ryou jumped to his feet, snarling, "Lettuce, what were you thinking, bringing an alien here?"

"You are going to explain why you sent Ichigo out into the middle of a blizzard yesterday, and if it's not a GOOD explanation, you're going to hell," Lettuce snarled back.

Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, and Keiichiro looked at Ryou. "Ryou, you sent Ichigo out in the middle of that?" Keiichiro asked. "Why didn't you let her go home when it first started snowing?"

"She had to work late, since she was late coming in," Ryou said. "It's not my fault that there was a blizzard."

"She was late by one minute, and you made her stay so late she had to go home in that blizzard!?" Mint asked incredulously. "What were you thinking!?"

"She seems to think he was trying to kill her," Pai said. "You wouldn't happen to know why Kisshu was unconscious in that, would you?"

The Mews looked at Ryou suspiciously. "Fine, I tried to kill Kisshu, but I wasn't trying to kill Ichigo!" Ryou said.

"Yeah right," Mint said. "If you sent her out in the middle of that blizzard, you were definitely trying to kill her. There's no way she could have survived that on her own."

"Ryou, why would you try to kill Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked. "The girls are right; Ichigo would never have survived the blizzard if it wasn't for Pai. There must be some reason why you want her dead. I don't think it has anything to do with being late, either."

"Fine, I found out she's in love with Kisshu, and since I know he doesn't deserve her, I decided that since she'll never love me, no one can have her," Ryou said.

The Mews all transformed as Keiichiro said, "Good luck in hell."

"Pai, do you want to help?" Lettuce asked.

"Yup," Pai said. He took out his fan, and shouted his attack as the Mews did.

"RIBON… MINT ECHO!"

"RIBON… LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBON… PUDDINGRING INFERNO!"

"RIBON… ZAKURO PURE!"

"FUU RAI SENN!"

The attacks combined, and completely obliterated Ryou. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a pile of ash left. "Well, that worked," Pai said. "I should get back and let Kisshu and Ichigo know that Ryou's dead."

"Are you willing to form a truce?" Keiichiro asked.

"It might be a good idea; what did you have in mind?" Pai asked.

"We'd give you all our Mew Aqua, you'd heal your planet, and then you wouldn't need Earth," Lettuce said. "Is that okay?"

"That's a great idea," Pai said. "Let's do that once Kisshu's recovered. Ichigo said she'd stay with him."

"What about your leader?" Zakuro asked.

"His human host is Aoyama," Pai said. "I can go kill him, and problem solved."

"That'll work," Keiichiro said. "We'll let you handle that, and we can finalize the truce when Kisshu's better."

"Thanks," Pai said. "I'll be back in a few days." He teleported out.

Teleporting straight to Kisshu's room, he found Ichigo gently stroking a sleeping Kisshu's hair. She looked up, startled, then asked telepathically, _How'd it go?_

_You were right; Ryou decided that since you didn't love him, no one would get to have you, and he tried to kill you, _Pai said. _I helped the other Mews kill him, and agreed to form a truce. The only thing left is killing Aoyama; he's Deep Blue's human host._

_Alright, _Ichigo said. _Are you going to do that?_

_Yes, I think the sooner the better, _Pai said. _How's Kisshu?_

_He fell asleep a while ago, and I noticed stroking his hair kept him relaxed, so I kept doing it, _Ichigo replied. _I think aside from the weakness, there's nothing wrong with him. You can check, though._

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said, _I guess you're right. He just needs to rest until he gets his strength back._

_Okay, _Ichigo said.

Two days later, Kisshu was back to full strength, and he, Ichigo, Pai, and Taruto all went to Café Mew Mew to finalize the truce. Pai had killed Aoyama, and since Ryou was already dead, there was nothing in their way of forming a truce.

Keiichiro gave Pai the Mew Aqua, and Pai said, "Thank you. Is it okay if we come back to visit?"

"Yes, that's fine," Keiichiro said.

"Can't Kisshu stay here?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess…." Pai said. "Kisshu?"

"YAY!" Kisshu said happily. "I get to spend the rest of my life with Koneko-chan, away from the creepy girls on our planet!"

"The girls on your planet are creepy?" Ichigo asked.

"They're all over-obsessed fan girls," Pai said. "And every last one of them is head over heels in love with Kisshu."

Kisshu shuddered. Ichigo giggled and said, "At least I'm not like that, right?"

"I wouldn't have fallen for you if you were," Kisshu said. "The fact that I fell in love with you means you're extra special."

Ichigo blushed, and Kisshu smirked. Pai sighed and said, "Have fun, Kisshu."

"I will!" Kisshu said happily. "Have fun at home!"

"We'll do our best," Taruto said. "Ja ne."

Pudding glomped him, and then said, "Taru-Taru should take this, to remember Pudding." She held out a candy drop.

"I don't need anything to remember you by- but thanks," Taruto said. "I'll come back, monkey."

Pudding smiled and glomped him again.

Pai, meanwhile, had gone over to Lettuce, and said, "Lettuce, I promise I'll be back."

"Thanks," Lettuce said. She looked up at Pai, and he kissed her softly. She kissed back, and everyone 'awwed'- except Taruto and Kisshu, who were snickering over the pictures they had gotten with their cameras. Pai broke off the kiss and noticed, then glared at them. Both Kisshu and Taruto smirked and made the cameras disappear. "I'll doom you later," Pai said. He took a bottle of white pills out of a pocket, and handed it to Kisshu. "Those will change your ears," he said. "Let me know if you run out."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Good luck healing the planet."

"Thanks," Pai said. He nodded to Taruto, and they both waved, then teleported off. Keiichiro sighed, and said, "You all might as well go home, there's nothing more to do here."

"Okay!" Kisshu said cheerfully. "Koneko-chan, let's go back to your room, and kiss each other all day!"

"'Kay!" Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to her room, where they spent the rest of the day kissing.

**I'm sorry the ending was a little rushed, but I wanted to get this out tonight, since I haven't posted in a while. The title means Blizzard, but I already had a story called that, so I decided to use the Japanese word. Please Review!**


End file.
